


Experimentation

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Objectification, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting bored with your sex life isn't something that anybody wants to have happen, but hey, when you're together for five years shit goes wrong. The correct response? Take a week off of work to experiment. (Chapters are shorter than usual, ranging from 1200-2000 words, because this is updating daily and I get burnt out quickly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO this chapter was written in June so if the writing style is different that's why. This fic will be updated daily until next Sunday, and all chapters except this one and the last one will be smut.
> 
> Peridot is 28 and Lapis is 29.

“This is going to be a problem.”

To Peridot Diamond, it was almost laughable, watching her fiancee of two months and girlfriend of five years, Lapis Lazuli, pace the bedroom in the nude with a look of utmost concentration and concern on her face. But considering her partner's seemingly endless libido, it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to her that some of the rare critical thought she initiated had to do with the fact that they were so used to each others' bodies that their sex life had gotten – and it was pretty weird to think about – _boring._

“You aren't going to dump me for bad sex, are you?,” the younger woman asked, tucking one of the wayward strands of blonde hair strewn about her head behind one ear and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her tone was joking, but internally she was dead serious; she loved Lapis dearly, and she knew her fiancee loved her back, but there was always a deep rooted paranoia regarding their relationship that never really left her alone and was unlikely to in the future, and she was often frustrated with herself because of it. Her mind and logic told her that she was important to the older woman – they had been friends for most of their lives even before they began dating – but her anxiety and endless paranoia reminded her that sex was important to Lapis, too, and she had dumped people for underperforming before.

Which she was okay with, because it had ended up with them getting together, but she was also afraid of, because it could happen to her as well. The blonde had unintentionally spaced out, worst case scenarios running through her head, and she didn't notice that Lapis was approaching until she had a very concerned raven haired beauty on top of her. She suddenly found her lips occupied by a soft kiss, and her heart fluttered – when the contact was broken apart, Peridot found that she was blushing, much to her chagrin.

“Of course not,” the older woman assured her with a smile, gently planting a chaste peck to her forehead. “I love you for the adorable dork you are, Peri. Even if you decided to wear a chastity belt for the rest of your natural life, I would love you. If our relationship was based solely on sex, I wouldn't have proposed to you, right? Because that would be a disaster designed to fail.”

Peridot figured she must have been speaking from experience, so she nodded, albeit with a small frown on her face. “Sorry I've gotten boring,” she grumbled, lime gaze darting away from her girlfriend. “I guess I just kinda started treating it like math. Memorize a formula and repeat it.” It probably wasn't helping her case much to compare their sex life to a subject she knew her fiancee loathed, but it was the best simile she could think of given the current circumstances. Getting bored with math was one thing, getting bored with sex was on a whole other ballpark. Part of her wondered if her mother had been right all those years about saving it until marriage. Was she being punished for demolishing something that was supposed to be pure?

Again, before she could lose herself too thoroughly to negative thoughts, Lapis had scoffed and rolled off of her, long fingers lacing themselves with her own shorter ones. Peridot couldn't help but glance down at their arms pressed together – there was such a contrast between them, her own pale and slightly pasty skin so white it was practically glowing against her fiancee's freckled olive tone, tanned attractively by the many, many years' worth of hours she had spent on the beach and surfing. Lapis' skin would be perfect if not for the scars lining her arms and legs as a result of spending most of her teen years in a state of self loathing – and even that was just a testament to how strong she was. Not for the first time since they got together, Peridot wondered what such a beautiful and strong willed woman saw in a geek like her.

“Please don't cry on me,” the older of the two stated rather bluntly, bringing the younger's attention to the fact that she did, in fact, have some tears leaking from her eyes. Gentle hands reached over and gently stroked her cheeks to get rid of the salty liquid, and Peridot couldn't help but sniffle a little. “I mean, yeah, it sucks a little that our sex has lost its punch – but I have a solution in mind!” Lapis then proceeded to practically launch herself off the bed, and the younger woman couldn't help but watch her boobs as they bounced a little with the movement. She then scolded herself for still being a perv.

“What kind of solution could you possibly have for such a problem? I mean, we know each other's bodies, we know how everything works. There isn't really a solution for having been together for so long that we know what makes each other cum. Unless, of course, you intend to take a break to bring the excitement back.” She knew that Lapis wouldn't even consider that before the suggestion even left her lips. Her fiancee was a very affectionate and caring and loving person towards those she liked, but she'd had an unbearably overwhelming libido since she first actually became sexually active. It could be either liberating or frustrating.

“We experiment!”

The blonde tensed slightly, frown deepening slightly as the words of her overly religious mother resounded in the back of her mind. “You mean, like, swinging or a threesome? Because I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that, and we both know that you get jealous or envious _way_ too easy for any sort of sexual openness on either of our parts.” Not that it had ever been a problem – both of them, to her knowledge, were strictly monogamous.

“No!,” Lapis scoffed slightly, reaching over to give Peridot a light and playful smack on the back of the head that would be better described as a tap. “I mean, like, trying out new kinks and fetishes and stuff. Reaching whole new levels of sin where no Lazuli or Diamond has gone before.” She then began pacing again, face lighting up with excitement in a way that the paler woman always had her breath taken away by – even if her face was burning due to the fact that the older of the two was getting so worked up over what was probably sexual fantasies involving her. It was both an honor and a reason for mild embarrassment. “Oooh, we could each make a list of things we wanna try, and we could order new toys. We could each take a week off of work just to have, like, a little stay-cation and do a new fetish every evening.”

Peridot did have to admit that the prospect was fairly exciting, and admittedly there _were_ a few things she wanted to try that she had always been too shy to ask about. Being introduced to the prospect of spending an entire week at home with Lapis, perfectly normal and domestic couple by day and complete freaks in the sheets at night, _was_ getting her fairly excited about it (and maybe a little hot and bothered, not that she would admit it). “That sounds nice,” she spoke cautiously, raising an eyebrow as she watched her fiancee sit on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. “But how are we supposed to plan it? Like, how are we going to take turns, or whatever it is you have in mind for our week?”

“Well, it would be eight days,” Lapis spoke as she thought, counting on her fingers. “Sunday through Sunday. So we could each pick out four scenarios, go over them, and then buy and order the toys. Then we check when they should be shipped here, and we plan to take that week off. We can spend time together and maybe get some wedding planning done during the day, then at night we do our experiments.” She then folded her hands together and looked to her fiancee, head tilted and a small frown on her face. “If you don't wanna go through with this, though, I won't make you. I just thought it was an interesting idea.”

“No, I like it!,” the younger woman protested, a small amount of excitement building up in her chest. She couldn't wait already, honestly, now that there was a solid plan that could be executed in place. “Let's come up with the things we wanna try right now, and meet back in here in a couple of hours. Then we can order all the stuff and notify our bosses that we'll be taking the time off on Monday. This is going to be so amazing.”

* * *

 

“Holy smokes.”

That was all Peridot could think to say as she watched her fiancee look over her own list – she hadn't ever thought or heard of a good portion of the stuff on Lapis', but she could practically feel herself getting wet just thinking about them. The blonde was beginning to find herself looking forward to their week more and more the longer she sat on the bed, and when the older woman handed her the list back and asked her to sort out which day would go to which, she almost found herself overheating. She couldn't believe they were going to do this stuff. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to it.

She couldn't believe that she was getting turned on just by thinking about it. She didn't know if it was the excitement, or the fantasies running through her head, or a combination of both, but either way it was going to be a problem considering they had agreed to refrain from any form of fucking until they had their week together. Masturbation included. _Peridot_ was already having trouble with that – she couldn't imagine how the frequently horny Lapis was feeling. Oh well – that just made it something to look forward to even more, she supposed.

Somehow, even with her mind otherwise occupied, the younger of the two women managed to come up with a rough schedule – they would take turns as they normally would, each getting one of their personal fantasies off the list every other day. Peridot wondered if having a week of sexual deviancy planned out as if it was something major, like their goddamn wedding that was only a few months away, was weird. It probably was, but one thing being with Lapis had taught her was that they were doomed to always be the odd ones out anyway.

“Everything should get here in about three weeks,” the tanner of the two announced as she flopped on the bed next to her. Peridot could practically see the excited tremors running through her fiancee's body – even if she wasn't excited by the whole idea, she probably would have been lured in with the wish of making the love of her life happy and seeing how excited she was for this. “So the first Monday of the month – so if you didn't put one that doesn't require a toy first, you might wanna change it a little bit. For the sake of not having to make do with a toothbrush or something.”

“Should I be offended that you have so little faith in me? Sunday isn't a business day, of course I put one with no toy first.” Her face turned a little redder – she couldn't believe she was talking so casually and so logically about _sex._ Something considered by many to be far from casual and definitely not logical, even if there was a bit of a science to it.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Lapis murmured softly, curling up against her side – it was getting late, and the older of the two must have been getting sleepy.

“Yeah. It is.”

 


	2. Sunday - Lapis - Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis' first experiment: temperature play.

Lapis shivered, half from the sensation of the cold tub against her back and half from anticipation. As a blindfold was tied over her eyes and her hands were tied to the faucet by the gentle hands of Peridot, she became acutely aware of every little feeling that brushed against her skin and every reminder that everything was going to be very unpredictable. She was already quite turned on by the making out they had done before, of course, but every moment that passed seemed to serve to making her sex slicker. It wasn't even night yet; this was the most excited that she could remember being to engage in sexual contact in a while, and she was _always_ excited to get laid.

Their first kink for the week was temperature play, and it was Lapis' idea. It involved Peridot running ice cubes down her body and sometimes turning on the hot water; she had sometimes used the prior to masturbate in the past and thought it might be interesting to alternate between the sensations and get treated by the love of her life at the same time. Her fiancee was always surprisingly gentle and sweet and kind despite appearing cold and calculating to most; her only grievance was that she couldn't see the younger woman's face while they did this.

Peridot wasn't perfect by any means, but she was closer to it than Lapis was, and the surfer always questioned what on earth such a smart and good person saw in a sometimes mean and usually lazy asshole like her. But now wasn't the time to be thinking on that, she reminded herself; it didn't matter why, the blonde loved her, and they were about to do some seriously interesting new kinks in an attempt to spark their sex lives away from the boring territory and back into exciting.

“I really hope you don't get sick because of this,” Peridot murmured and kissed her neck, making Lapis just about melt where she laid. The kisses traveled further down, and she shivered a bit at the warm sensation of her fiancee's mouth contrasting sharply with the cold acrylic underneath her. She was already turned on enough from just thinking about what was going to happen that it was excessively easy to make her moan with light bites administered to her neck and collarbone. Lapis let out a light gasp, already putty in her fiancee's touch, by the time her right nipple was caught in the other's warm mouth and a small tongue lightly swirled the sensitive nub.

“Are you enjoying this?” the younger woman asked simply, and all Lapis could do was nod. “I'm going to start using the ice cubes,” Peridot announced rather bluntly, and as soon as she nodded in confirmation her attention was drawn to a cold and wet sensation travelling between her breasts slowly, methodically down her abdomen. She shivered, but found that the warmth in her gut and the wetness between her legs was growing, oddly enough.

Her legs twitched slightly as the ice cube stopped just beneath her navel, and the young woman watched as her fiancee's pale hand began travelling back upwards with the cube clutched between her forefinger and thumb. The path continued through the valley between her breasts before her lips were caught in a heated kiss, Peridot running the ice cube lightly over her nipples and stepping out of the tub, breaking the contact without ceasing her movements with the cube. The ice was set aside on the edge of the tub, and Lapis gave a questioning look – of course, that turned into surprise and she let out a squeal as hot water came out of the faucet and ran down her back. The temperature wasn't necessarily _scalding,_ but it warmer than the usual temperature she used in baths or showers.

Just as she was getting used to the sensation, the bath was turned off and ice rubbed over where heat had been just moments before, courtesy of Peridot's skilled hands. Lapis couldn't help but whine slightly, and was both surprised and embarrassed to realize that she was already getting really, _really_ wet, between her legs aching for contact. Only her pride prevented her from voicing this desire.

“Man, you are _really_ into this,” the younger woman commented simply, and Lapis' face burned – and the blush only got worse when she felt short fingers brush over her outer folds and slit. She moaned softly and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. “Is it okay with you if I just, um, start fingering? I have no clue how I'm supposed to multitask with the ice cubes and water, but that was part of it, so um... yeah. I don't want to rush you, though.” Her concern wasn't unusual, but it was sweet, and Lapis wished she could straighten up more to kiss her again – the binds on her wrists prevented her from moving her head and shoulders that much, though.

“Come on, Dot, I'm all hot and bothered and ready. And you're the nerd that can watch _Camp Pining Hearts_ and write your fanfiction updates at the same time, so I'm sure you can handle ice, water, and me all at once.” She gave a mischievous grin and lightly nudged her fiancee with her foot, who rolled her eyes slightly before gently brushing a finger over the older woman's clit.

Lapis melted with a slight moan almost immediately, leaning back as much as she could into a position that was hunched and slightly uncomfortable on her back. Peridot massaged little circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing the slightly older woman to become a mess of moans and whimpers in the tub. Her face was flushed and a pressure was building in her lower abdomen, and she got the feeling that she was going to spring loose and cum from that alone. Just a little more, a bit more rubbing and maybe a bit more pressure and she was going to spring loose at any second now...

Of course, such was fate, the younger woman pulled her hand away before she could finish. Confused and irritated, Lapis snapped her head up and squinted at her fiancee, feeling her heart pound in her chest and trying to catch her breath. Peridot gave her a shit eating grin before reaching for something, and Lapis barely figured out that she should be curious before the cold, wet sensation of another ice cube ran over her chest and nipples, contrasting with the heated flesh and leaving goosebumps wherever it trailed. She let out a shuddering moan, this stimulation more pleasing than she had initially expected it to be, and let her head fall back once more – her guard was down and she was somehow finding the ability to relax despite being overwhelmingly horny.

Her fiancee didn't waste much more time in gently pushing two fingers into her waiting opening, and Lapis let out a loud and relieved moan, legs falling further apart of their own accord. Peridot didn't pull the ice cube away from her flesh, but continued running the cold object over her skin, and curled her fingers so that pressure was put on Lapis' g-spot. The older woman had experienced that feeling many times before – it was one surefire way to build her orgasm – but never before had it felt quite as good as when there were other sensations running all over her skin.

Peridot picked up a simple rhythm of thrusting, curling, and scissoring her fingers until she could fit a third and a forth, and Lapis was wheezing and panting, fists clenched as she tugged half-heartedly at the restraints holding her to the faucet. Half formed pleas escaped her lips, begging for more, more, she needed just a little bit more and she would be relieved.

The ice cube left her and Peridot's fingers slowed, and she was about to complain before she felt hot water pumping onto her back that made her gasp and squirm, especially when the cold feeling on the front of her body came back. Peridot then sped back up, and it was almost overwhelming, the barrage of different feelings across her skin and in her gut making her edge on overstimulation but not enough for the pleasure to go away. Her vision was starting to blur around the edges, hips rising and back arching. She was barely able to get out a warning before the knot in her gut came undone.

Lapis let out a loud and long keening sound, fists clenching so hard that her nails dug little crescent moons into the palms of her hands and her thighs twitching as she came harder than she had in a long time. She was barely able to register that there was no longer an ice cube on her flesh or hot water running down her back, mainly just focused on the wave after wave of pleasure running through all of her nerves – and, of course, the warmth of Peridot as she was tugged into an embrace and thin lips pressed light kisses up and down the side of her neck and jawline.

When she finally came down from the high the first thing she noticed was that it was absolutely freezing in the bathroom; the air conditioning was running, so the cold on the front of her body had gotten worse and the hot on her back had cooled considerably so that there was no longer the contrast. Peridot reached over her head and freed her wrists with a soft _snip_ of the scissors, then proceeding to gently help Lapis get up and step out of the tub.

She was only a little disappointed that her afterglow had been cut short by the cold; for the most part, she was... pretty goddamn happy, a warm feeling in her chest and a small smile on her face. She had had way more fun than she initially expected, and she was looking forward to the rest of the week even more now – and when her fiancee gently draped a blanket over her shoulder and picked her up with surprising strength, affection bubbled up in her chest and she couldn't help but give a blissful smile. She brushed a light kiss against Peridot's cheek, making the younger woman blush.

“Let's go to the bedroom and cuddle for a little while,” the blonde commented simply, carrying her out of the bathroom. Lapis wanted to mention that her legs were fully functional and she could walk by herself, but she just didn't have the heart to even slightly push her fiancee away. “It's getting kind of late, too, and I know we have all week off of work, but it might be smart for us to go to bed soon. So we don't wake up at noon tomorrow and have our entire sleep schedule thrown off.”

“No sense of adventure,” she scoffed lightly, but did rest her head on the younger woman's sternum and looked up at her with an affectionate and adoring gaze. She was a little amused when Peridot blushed thickly and looked away, pouting. “But okay. Let's just curl up and get some sleep. I'll wait until tomorrow morning to take a shower, I guess – I've been in that bathroom enough for the night, as enjoyable as that was.”

“This entire week is one long adventure, Lazuli,” the blonde responded with a scoff, nudging the door to their bedroom open with her foot and laying the older woman down on the bed. Lapis wasted no time in tugging her fiancee down to join her and holding her close like she was a teddy bear, squeezing slightly as she nuzzled her face into her shirt. “Jesus, you're cuddly. Is this what happens when I make you orgasm really hard? Because damn, I'm going to need to step up my game.”

“Hey, we've got all week to figure out what works and what doesn't, and by next Sunday I bet you're going to be tired of cuddling me.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

 


	3. Monday - Peridot - Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's first; pet play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something i found funny: someone commented on how petplay should be in this fic earlier today when i was working on the beginning part of this chapter

Peridot was a bit surprised by the fact that Lapis had never worn a strap on dildo before. That had been explained to her the previous night, and she had asked if the older woman wanted to step away and skip a day, but her fiancee was nothing if not stubborn and had insisted that she could handle it. She'd seemed a little weirded out at first by the silicon dick under her pants and the blonde acting like a pet, collar and all, and Peridot had asked twice if she wanted to stop, but every time she said no – and by six in the evening, actually, she seemed to be rather comfortable, if not getting wet in her pants. That was enough to make Peridot smug – and look forward to the action she was going to be getting later. She just wasn't entirely sure how to initiate something.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the older woman step into the room until thin fingers lightly brushed through her hair. Peridot purred, almost on instinct, and leaned her head back into the touch as a kiss was pressed to her forehead. “My, you've been such a good girl today,” Lapis commented simply, and the pet had to resist the urge to give a smug snicker. “In fact, I think you deserve a reward for being such a good pet.”

Ah, good, she didn't even need to initiate it herself. Peridot gave a slight purring noise, gently nudging her fiancee's hand with her head. Lapis continued brushing her fingers through her hair, and she closed her eyes, happy with the contact – until, of course, slender fingers began lightly traveling down her back and nails grazed against her upper thighs. The pet shivered slightly, feeling a slight warmth building in her chest and gut that usually meant she was aroused.

Jesus, that didn't take very long. Experimentation sure made things more exciting – she hadn't gotten turned on just from anticipation in a long time, and it was nice as fuck. Peridot purred as Lapis gently pressed kisses against her jaw and the side of her neck, and the pet willingly laid back so that she was on the floor with her legs spread and a ready look on her face. Her fiancee snorted and kneeled on the ground in front of her, pressing more kisses against her shoulders and sternum.

“Eager, are we?” Lapis asked simply, sounding rather amused as her nails lightly drug along Peridot's inner thighs, dangerously close to where she wanted them. Teeth lightly nipped at the underside of her left breast, and the pet let out a soft cross between a mewl and a moan. “Silly kitty, we need to get you worked up before I can fuck you. I don't want to hurt you on accident because you were so impatient.” The older woman then moved forward and removed her hands from Peridot's thighs, and the pet barely resisted the urge to whine as a soft kiss was pressed against her cheek.

Lapis gently kneaded at the skin on her hips as her lips were swept into a passionate kiss, and Peridot willingly tilted her head to allow the contact to deepen. It didn't take long for thin fingers to begin probing and prodding at the blonde's soft body, hitting all of her sensitive spots gently but with just enough force to make her squirm slightly. By the time Lapis had worked her way back up to Peridot's chest, the pet was almost overwhelmed by how turned on she was, and – mercifully – her master didn't make her wait much longer.

The older woman gently rubbed her sensitive and slickened folds with one hand, pressing light kisses against Peridot's sternum and throat, and the pet was barely able to resist the urge to break character and ask for more. The pad of her fiancee's forefinger lightly prodded at her clit, massaging circles into the sensitive bundle and making her squeal. She gripped the older woman's shoulders with a surprisingly strong hold, putting most of her focus into keeping her hips from bucking forward. A soft whining sound was made, the closest she was willing to get to pleading.

Peridot sighed from relief and groaned slightly when two fingers gently pushed past her entrance and the side of her neck was lightly bitten down on. Her hips bucked upward as a steady rhythm of thrusting and scissoring her open was started, the younger woman resting her head back on the carpet and kind of wishing she was in bed right now because fucking hell the juices coming out of her cunt would be hard to clean up and even harder to explain when Lapis' fourteen year old cousin came over for a visit in a couple of weeks.

Her master removed her fingers after a couple of minutes, and the pet popped her head up to glare slightly – but she didn't get to feel empty for long, watching as the older woman pulled off her baggy sweatpants and revealed the strap on that Peridot had insisted she wear. Lapis sat down and gently pulled the pet into her lap, kissing all over her face as she lined up the younger woman's entrance with the tip of the silicon cock. The blonde blushed slightly as she noticed that her fiancee's inner thighs were wet, and was a little flattered that she hadn't been asked to do anything about that. “Are you ready, little pea?” Lapis asked simply, and while Peridot usually got annoyed by usage of that nickname, at the moment she was too distracted by the fact that she was starting to drip down the shaft of the sex toy a little bit.

She nodded, and was carefully lowered completely into her fiancee's lap, the strap on pushing past her entrance easily and making her give a soft moan as she was filled. She was given a moment to adjust to the object inside of her, a gentle kiss pressed against the top of her head by Lapis before the older woman started grinding their hips together and shifted their position slightly so that thrusting was possible, Peridot bouncing slightly as she rid the dildo and Lapis doing her best to thrust her hips.

The older woman ground her thumb against Peridot's clit, and though she could tell that the action was meant to be overwhelming it made her mind reel and a loud whining sound leave her. The pet's riding became more desperate as she moved her hips and ground against the silicon cock, gripping her master's shoulders hard enough that her nails dug into the olive skin. Lapis gently kissed her throat and collarbone and sped up her thrusting slightly.

Peridot's orgasm took her off guard, and she let out a loud squealing sound as she ground against the toy and gripped her fiancee as powerfully as she could. She would have been startled by the blood her nails drew if she wasn't overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure running up and down her spine, and Lapis held her close just as she always did, keeping her safe in her lap and soothingly running her hands up and down the pet's back.

When it was over, the older woman pulled out and left a soft kiss against her lover's cheek, taking off the strap on and discarding it to the side before holding the younger woman close again. Peridot sighed softly as she leaned against her fiancee, eyes closing as exhaustion settled over her body. She kind of wanted to be carried back to the bedroom and take a nap, and her fiancee seemed to read her mind, gently picking her up with a bit of difficulty and carrying her back to their room.

Her hips were sore already, and she winced slightly as she was laid down on the bed. Lapis left a couple of gentle kisses on her lower abdomen as if trying to apologize, gently taking and squeezing her hand before removing the cat ear headband from Peridot's head and the collar from around her neck. As soon as the older woman had laid down next to her, Peridot scooted so that they were pressed together, wrapping her arms around her fiancee with a soft sigh, blushing a bit when lips brushed over her hairline and legs wrapped around her middle.

“The carpet's gonna stain,” Peridot murmured softly, and internally she scolded herself for being silly and being more worried about the carpet getting messed up than she was about cuddling with her fiancee after some great sex. Or even just helping her in return. Experimentation was going great, really; she couldn't recall the last time she had come that hard, and she was glad for the exhaustion that had sunk in and made her want to cuddle and sleep for a while. “Somebody's gonna need to clean that up and I'm way too tired to get up. But I don't want you to leave.”

“I'll wait until you fall asleep,” Lapis responded simply, and Peridot supposed that was good enough for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are gonna be shorter than usual because lapidot week starts tomorrow and i'm participating in that too because apparently i hate myself.


	4. Tuesday - Lapis - Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis' second; master/slave, consensual objectification.

The idea of being an object, of being property, was kind of interesting to Lapis – mainly because she would be able to hold the power to make it stop, very unlike most of her experiences with being treated like a belonging and a slave. Peridot was very confused by this particular fetish and had asked time and time again if Lapis was _really_ okay with it, and even with her saying over and over that it would be fine and she was okay with it, she had been reminded of the safe word – turquoise – several times throughout the day leading up to when the sex hours began.

As time went on, though, her fiancee seemed to get more comfortable with the idea and Lapis herself didn't start having second thoughts (if anything, she was even more excited than she had been before), so the plan for the fetish remained in place. As the sun began to dip down in the sky and the light filtering into their apartment was orange, the older woman found herself laying on the bed they shared, completely naked – Peridot had told her that she was finishing up something involving invitations to their wedding, and she seemed to be taking her sweet time, as Lapis had been there for about fifteen minutes and was still waiting for the younger woman.

Anticipation was kind of killing her. She'd never been horribly good at keeping relaxed when it came to her sex life, and that included waiting for it to happen. Temptation was rising to touch herself and relieve some pressure, be more ready and desperate when Peridot was, but she was aware that she'd probably be 'punished' if she did because she couldn't really hide what she did behind closed doors from her fiancee (she knew her too well) – of course, that mainly just served to make it worse.

When the door opened and a blonde technician walked into the room, she barely was able to resist the urge to jump up and pin her against the wall. If she'd been aiming to make Lapis horny and desperate before they did anything together, she had succeeded, and the older woman wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing; it gave her a lot of power. Though she supposed that was probably expected from the dominant one in scenarios like this – to know their partner's weak points and target them accordingly. How irritating and strangely hot.

“Mm, good girl, you waited for me,” the younger woman cooed, gently tracing her pointer finger down Lapis' cheek and resting it under her chin, making her look up at her. She wasn't usually domineering, having a tendency to start feeling awkward and acting accordingly halfway through, but when she did manage to do so it was always more attractive than what was fair in Lapis' eyes. “Maybe you deserve a reward... but you should have to work a little harder for it and make me cum first.”

Lapis shivered and nodded, watching with a sort of strange hunger as the younger girl positioned herself over her face. The older woman could easily see her fiancee's cunt, and it didn't take her very long to shift to her elbows and drag a long, meaningful lick over Peridot's slit and wet folds. The blonde shivered and clutched her hair, backing into a sitting position on the bed and tugging her slave with her. Lapis was strangely excited by this, and flicked the tip of her tongue over the blonde's clit, relishing in the moan that left the younger girl and the small hand that buried itself in her dyed hair. Lapis pulled up for a quick breath before delving in again, lightly nibbling on her fiancee's folds.

Peridot seemed to be pleased with this, a soft sigh and a quiet moan leaving her as the clenched Lapis' hair, and that alone was pretty satisfying for her – though she could feel her cunt getting a little wetter with every moment that passed in which she was eating her fiancee out. The bluenette carefully pushed her tongue past the younger woman's entrance, smugly listening as her name was choked out along with a long, wanton moan.

She knew what Peridot liked and exploited that, running her tongue alone the sensitive points along her inner walls and occasionally licking and sucking at her clit. The blonde was reduced to stammers and groans of her name, and Lapis was pleased with that, paying attention to all the little sounds and twitches that came from Peridot and looking up to make eye contact. Her face and chest were flushed and she was wheezing – that was enough of an indicator that her fiancee was about to cum, so Lapis continued with what she had been doing before. It was a matter of moments before the younger woman orgasmed with a cry of Lapis' name, and said submissive milked it, continuing to gently massage her fiancee's opening with her tongue.

It took a little while for Peridot to come down from the high, and when she did she gently ran her fingers through Lapis' hair. The older woman rested her head on her fiancee's thigh, giving her a somewhat pleading look with her lower lip sticking out into a pout. Peridot sniffed slightly and seemed to take another moment to calm down before gently pushing Lapis so that she was laying on her back. One skilled hand tweaked her right nipple, and the slave moaned, made very, exceedingly sensitive by the arousal that was almost overtaking all of her mind and body.

“Good girl,” the younger woman commented in a light purr, retaking her domineering attitude, and Lapis was glad for that. Their roleplay wasn't over yet, nor did she want it to be. “You made me come so hard. I think you've earned your relief, haven't you?” A soft kiss was pressed against her forehead, and the bluenette didn't dare speak up in agreement.

Thankfully, it didn't take very long for her fiancee's hand to snake down between hers and press lightly against her folds, rubbing the sensitive tissue gently. Lapis shuddered and spread her legs willingly, earning a hum from Peridot before two fingers pushed into her. The older woman squealed slightly, not having fully noticed how much she needed to be penetrated and touched until it was actually happening, and did her best to relax into the bed as her fiancee started a slow process of thrusting in and out of her heat and scissoring her further open.

Within less than a minute, she was reduced to moaning and groaning, a warmth building up in her gut – but before she could let herself spring loose and cum, the younger woman pulled her fingers out of her warmth. Lapis snapped her head up and glared at her fiancee, clenching her fists to keep from just taking off where Peridot had left off. “Why'd you stop?” she demanded in a tone that was a bit more aggressive than she had initially intended, dropping the meek and quiet persona she had adopted for the sake of their roleplay for just a moment as she glared at Peridot.

The blonde didn't seem to be dropping her role, though, and even with her frustration Lapis found it rather easy to back up and return to being the slave when she was glared at. “Do not use that tone of voice with me,” Peridot demanded, reaching over and climbing over her to pin her down. The older woman gulped slightly, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she returned to being submissive – though she did notice her fiancee reaching over and grabbing something from the box of sex toys they were now keeping on one of the nightstands. “I was going to let you cum this time, but I think you need a little bit of punishment for talking back to your master.”

Lapis was about to ask what she meant, but was cut off by a quiet buzzing sound and a vibrating object suddenly against her clit. She whined and tried to move her arms, but Peridot grabbed her wrists and held her down easily. The vibrator was rubbed against her entrance and massaged the muscle around her opening until she was whining and quietly begging to be filled. She didn't need to wait long, because Peridot easily pushed the vibrator into her and turned it up to the highest possible setting.

The bluenette felt herself nudge closer and closer to exploding and cumming, but before she could the vibrator was removed from her body. She groaned and almost felt like she was about to cry as her body cooled down and she relaxed. Before she could completely come down and stop being aroused, though, the vibrator was pushed back into her – and instead of moving it like she needed, Peridot simply straightened up a bit, pulled the drawstring out of her hoodie, and tied her wrists together to one of the poles on the headboard.

Lapis was reduced to whining and pleading, bucking her hips in an attempt to get the vibrator closer to her clit or to rub against her g-spot, and Peridot simply sat on her legs and watched. The older woman was being introduced to a level of desperation that she didn't previously know existed, and literally moments after her fiancee began moving the vibrator and she felt relief building up the movement stopped. This repeated itself, and she ended up edging about five times before her fiancee finally leaned in close and murmured that she had permission to cum.

Her orgasm was powerful and felt like heaven to her worked up and high strung body, wave after wave of pleasure making her shudder and her eyes roll back into her head. Lapis cried out curse words and Peridot's name as she rode out her climax as much as she could, the younger girl gently massaging at her opening with the vibrator to milk it out until her body had completely relaxed and she was left dazed and sore, staring at the ceiling and wondering if maybe there was a God because holy _shit_ that had been one hell of an orgasm – caused by her fiancee, yes, but that level of pleasure?

She barely noticed as her wrists were snipped free and Peridot shifted her so that they could both lay on the bed under a heavy blanket. Lapis sighed happily and cuddled close to her fiancee, closing her eyes as arms wrapped around her middle and held her close. “I love you,” Peridot murmured softly, and though she was drifting off due to exhaustion Lapis could feel her heart melt into a gooey pile of useless gayness at the bottom of her chest.

“I love you too,” she responded tiredly and tenderly, pressing a quick kiss against her fiancee's lips before drifting off to sleep.

 


	5. Wednesday - Peridot - In the Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's second kink/fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know this is the second thing i've written where they do the do in a confessional but honestly that's on my bucket list because, like peridot, religion has put me through Enough

They'd had a good, long discussion about Wednesday's kink. About the psychological things behind it, how the roleplay could potentially hurt people if one of them actually followed that profession, how it could hurt somebody who'd lived through nasty things if they talked about it in front of other people who had also gone to church as children. It didn't take long for them to get through that, though, considering neither of them was active in religion anymore and neither knew anybody who'd been assaulted by a priest in the past. They were good to go, and Peridot was... oddly pleased. It felt like she was taking something back from the years her mother had forced her to go to church. Like she was going to get over the damage religion had done to her with the many, many negative views on her sexuality and relationships enforced on her mentality.

Lapis actually knew of a little chapel with a confessional that was closed around this time where nobody would notice them sneak in and get a little fucking session in because the doors were _supposed_ to be locked and closed after seven, but it was an area of town where people didn't generally worship the Christian god. That had been pleasantly surprising. Peridot was a bit concerned because they would have to literally break in – but Lapis didn't think it counted as breaking in since the lock on the cellar door had been broken for years already. Peridot thought that was amusing, if somewhat morally ambiguous, and had gone along with it.

August evenings were cooler than the afternoons, and standing outside of the chapel while her fiancee attempted to pull open the heavy cellar door wasn't all that bad. Peridot was a bit paranoid, constantly checking around the corner to make sure that nobody was walking by and would notice a couple of lesbians breaking into the old chapel, but the alleyway behind the building was mercifully devoid of life with the exception of a scraggly old cat that stared at her grumpily for a few moments before walking off into a different area.

“Got it,” Lapis announced after a few moments and held open the cellar door for Peridot, who smiled and entered the chapel. There was a sort of eerie quietness and heaviness to the air, and the blonde found herself grabbing onto her fiancee's hand almost on instinct as she was tugged upstairs and into the actual praying area. She shivered slightly at the familiar atmosphere, looking around warily at the statues and pews and stained glass – this place was much smaller than her old church, but she didn't really enjoy being put back into the same general idea of a building.

“Are you okay?” the older woman asked in a concerned tone, stopping in the middle of the aisle in order to face Peridot and take her other hand. The blonde couldn't help but blush a little, touched by the question and the extra contact. “We can go home now if you're not entirely comfortable with this. I won't judge you or anything, I promise. We agreed that either of us can say no at any time.”

“I know we did!” the younger woman responded in a mildly distressed and offended tone, lightly pushing her fiancee's shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm fine, really. It just feels a little weird and extremely ironic that we're about to do something that's considered a sin to almost all Christians in a place where sins are supposed to be forgiven. I still wanna do it.” She was an outspoken atheist because she valued solid evidence over gut feelings when it came to matters concerning all the world, but she tended to tiptoe over the issue of religion because her mother had been an avid Catholic with a wall of different crucifixes and everything.

Her mother would have a cow if she knew what was about to happen between her daughter and her daughter's promiscuous lesbian fiancee. She almost laughed imagining her expression.

“I can understand that,” Lapis responded with a shrug before opening the door to the confessional, holding it open for Peridot, who rolled her eyes slightly and sat herself down in the seat meant for someone asking forgiveness. She listened as her fiancee settled herself on the other side of the curtain, and a moment of silence passed between them as Peridot tried to settle into her character – a meek and quiet girl who had a secret freak side – and she supposed Lapis did the same – she would be the priest who ascribed sex or something like that for penance. It was a strange roleplay and one that both of them felt just a bit guilty about, but neither of them really wanted to admit that.

After a little while of silence and the occasional rustling from Lapis, Peridot felt like she could pull off what she needed to and cleared her throat, folding her hands together in her lap. “I have sinned,” she spoke simply, and she almost wanted to correct herself thinking that was a massive understatement. “Recently I have found myself feeling extremely lustful towards one individual in particular. The lust is bad enough in itself, but the person who I have been lusting over is someone who isn't supposed to take part in any sexual activity in general.”

Lapis made a sound of interest or pity on the other side of the curtain, and Peridot couldn't help but blush. “And who have you been having these fantasies over?”

“You. What do I need to be forgiven?”

Silence followed for a few more moments before the curtain opened, and Peridot was surprised to find that her fiancee was naked – though she supposed she shouldn't have been, because really, this was Lapis. “Well, lust over me is a very serious sin, Peridot. I'm afraid that the only way to solve this is by facing it and living it, so that perhaps the urge will go away.”

The blonde gulped but nodded, staring at her fiancee's naked chest with a sort of hungry warmth building up in her chest and gut. She wasted no time in moving forward and pressing her upper body against that of her fiancee and pressing their lips together in a hungry and desperate kiss, harshly gripping Lapis' shoulders as she was maneuvered into the older woman's lap and her sweatshirt was unzipped and tossed to the side, leaving her upper half bare with the exception of a bra, which was quickly unclasped and thrown into the same growing pile.

Lapis' mouth was all over her within moments, pressing warm kisses against her chest and sternum and neck, and Peridot couldn't help but moan slightly with every occasional bite that was administered to the side of her neck. It didn't take her very long to get exceedingly turned on, pleading quietly for her fiancee to please just get it over with and fuck her. And the older woman certainly delivered, gently running her fingers along the waist of Peridot's sweatpants before putting her hand down the front and gently pressing against the younger woman's sensitive spot.

The blonde whined and gripped Lapis' shoulders as she was gently felt up, rendered useless by the skilled hand working over her panties and gently pressing against the area where her clit was. Mercifully, it didn't take very long at all for Lapis to gently work her hand into her panties and delicately press two fingers into her waiting opening – Peridot made a very loud and very lewd sound, resting her head against her fiancee's shoulder as a quick and rough motion was almost immediately picked up, the older woman crooking her fingers so that her g-spot would be pressed and thrusting in and out of her heat as much as she could underneath two layers of clothing. Lapis gently bit down on the junction between her shoulder and neck, and before she really knew what was happening, Peridot was cumming with a loud cry of her fiancee's name and stars bursting in her vision and waves of electric pleasure running up and down her spine.

She was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat by the time she finally finished, resting against Lapis and holding onto her with a strong grip that probably wouldn't be letting up anytime soon. Instead of pulling away like she expected, though, the older woman began moving her fingers again, curling against the rough spot on her upper wall and making Peridot squeal in surprise and give her a questioning look – it felt utterly delightful, but she was confused.

“We need to continue in order to make sure that these fantasies stop,” the older woman explained softly. “As long as that's alright with you, of course, child.” Peridot couldn't help but be impressed that she was keeping character for so long, and she wasn't put off by the continued stimulation in the first place, so she simply nodded and held on tight as Lapis began thrusting and curling her fingers again inside of her, making her moan and breathe heavily.

With her first orgasm already having happened, it didn't take very long for her to feel a burning sensation in her gut and spine again, and with Lapis knowing her body and how to treat her so well it was only a matter of moments until she was cumming again with her arms around her fiancee and a strangled cry of Lapis' name repeated like a prayer. Soft wheezes left her as it was milked out of her with gentle strokes, and by the time it was over she didn't think she could stand or walk on her jelly legs. She didn't usually orgasm more than once, so she was more tired than usual.

Lapis pressed gentle kisses against her hairline and carefully rubbed her back, and Peridot found herself becoming more sleepy than she would have liked, falling into unconsciousness though she probably would have liked to stay awake to walk home from this very public place.

Peridot only briefly woke up three times; once when Lapis was tugging her sweatshirt back onto her unconscious body (she'd ask about her bra later), once when her fiancee picked her up and carried her out into the cool and star speckled night, and once when she was laid down in their bed back home in their apartment. Her mostly asleep mind was only vaguely aware of the older woman laying down next to her and pulling her close, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she stumbled back into deep unconsciousness for the rest of the night.

 


	6. Thursday - Lapis - Bondage/Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self explanatory

Lapis couldn't see anything through the darkly colored blindfold covering her eyes, but she could feel her wrists and ankles being tied against the bed – and she found it odd how aroused she was by that alone, though that could probably at least partially be blamed on the makeout session that she and Peridot had been through for a while before starting this. They'd gotten a little impatient and started a few minutes before setting up all the bondage – and Peridot had talked to her about how it was weird that she wanted to be a heavy sub with all the owning and restraining kinks and fetishes. Lapis had flicked her on the nose and told her that as long as they continued to be consensual and kept their safe word in place it didn't matter all that much, because she was an adult who made her own decisions.

Peridot pressed kisses against her body that made her shiver – she could never really get over how tenderly and sweetly her fiancee treated her almost all the time. It was a stark contrast when compared to the other relationships she had been in, where she would be treated roughly and sometimes would retaliate with maybe half the strength, and Lapis always got a little emotional whenever she was treated affectionately while she was at her most vulnerable.

She was glad that she had given a relationship with Peridot a chance even though she had sworn off serious long term relationships just beforehand. She was glad that she had stuck with the younger woman long enough to become engaged to her and plan a wedding. And she was glad that they were committed to each other and had enough trust in one another that they could take the week off to explore each other's fantasies, fetishes, and kinks without fearing judgment or being laughed at. They were perfect together, and she adored it almost as much as she adored Peridot.

“This isn't too tight, right? This is comfortable?” the younger woman spoke softly as she tightened the restraints slightly so that Lapis would find it more difficult to move – it was a little strange, not being able to fold her arms much or stretch efficiently, but it wasn't so tight that she feared twisting the wrong way and injuring herself. It was just right, in her opinion, so she shook her head in response to the questions.

“No, I'm comfortable,” she responded, wishing that she could at least rub her thighs together because fuck if she wasn't wet and wanting at the moment. “I'll use the safe word if I ever want to be untied and stop, okay? Don't worry about it. Right now I just want to have sex, because as much as I love you checking up on me and everything, I'm extremely turned on and don't like waiting longer than I have to. So please just start choking me and fuck me already.”

“Oh my God, you are the most vulgar woman I have ever met.”

“And you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, you're right.”

A kiss was pressed against her cheek and Lapis snickered, though she was quickly cut from her brief smugness by more kisses trailing down her jaw, throat, and sternum. She sighed slightly through her nose, trying to relax her body as she was spoiled with affection and the slickness between her legs began to get a little more prominent. She gasped sharply as she felt Peridot's teeth sink into the spot between her shoulder and neck, squirming a bit in her restraints as the younger woman left a little apology kiss against the recently marked area and moved on to the rest of her.

Being blindfolded made her fiancee's movements a bit less predictable, and that did wonders for her excitement – enough so that it was excessively easy to make her moan with just a soft kiss administered to her left nipple. Lapis gave a shaky sigh as the younger woman took the sensitive nub in her mouth and lightly swirled it with her tongue – this felt like heaven, honestly, with her movements cut off and her sight being compromised enough that her other senses were strengthened.

She was turned on enough that a steady warmth began growing in her gut through such simple actions as her breasts being stimulated. Lapis was convinced that she was going to orgasm just through that, but before she could Peridot pulled her mouth away – and the older woman suddenly noticed that without her fiancee touching her the room was a bit cooler. She shivered and tried to fold in on herself, but was unable to due to her restraints; she knew that the younger woman wouldn't have left her like this, but part of her mind was genuinely afraid that it might be a possibility. Perhaps embarrassingly, she was getting more turned on by the minute, too, convinced that her arousal was dripping onto the blankets and that she'd have to clean those later if her hips weren't too sore.

Before she could _really_ be convinced that she'd been left on her own, though, she heard a faint buzzing sound next to her – and before she could even process what that meant, Peridot pressed her thumb into her clit and she made a strangled moaning sound. It didn't take very long for the thicker of the two vibrators they'd bought to be pressed into her entrance with a little bit of difficulty, and Lapis almost cried at the overwhelming but so, so good sensation of being stretched open and her bones being shaken by the vibrations running through her core. Peridot kept one thumb on her clit, murmuring things that the bluenette couldn't fully understand as she began a steady but rough rhythm of thrusting the dildo in and out of her entrance and lightly biting and kissing at the side of her neck. Lapis was breathing heavily and wheezing, and it didn't take very long for her to be pushed off the edge.

She came with a sharp cry, muscles clenching as Peridot slowed the pace enough to milk her through it. She cursed and writhed slightly in her restraints as wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. It was a fairly quick orgasm, but before she could calm down efficiently her fiancee picked up the rough pace again, taking a nipple into her warm mouth and sucking on it as she fucked the older woman harshly. With her first orgasm already having passed, it didn't take long for her to go through a second... and a third... and a fourth...

By then she was overstimulated, every touch just too much to handle and the murmured words from her fiancee just a little too loud. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her hips were sore. She didn't think she could handle another, but her voice was too hoarse from all the screaming she had done to say a word – thankfully, though, Peridot withdrew the vibrator and gently pressed a kiss against her sweaty hairline, putting the toy to the side and gathering Lapis into her arms. “How are you feeling?” she asked softly, as if the older woman could find the ability to respond anywhere.

Still, though, Lapis managed to give a thumbs up – she was overwhelmed, exhausted, and exceedingly sore, sure, but that **had** been wonderful, and she was glad they'd done it, even though she felt like she was going to cry or pass out or both at any given moment.

The older of the two tried to find the ability to say something, but before she could, she did in fact fall asleep resting heavily on her fiancee, feeling safe and satisfied despite knowing she'd feel the persistent ache between her legs ten times harder in the morning.

 


	7. Friday - Peridot - Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no update yesterday i was a Tired and took a Break

Peridot's third request was extremely vanilla, and required the least amount of discussion between the two – and she kind of appreciated that, as did Lapis, who had complained about still being sore for most of the day. The blonde just wanted to be praised while they had sex and mildly restrained, wrists tied together and Lapis holding her down. The older woman had actually made fun of her a little – jokingly, of course, neither would ever dream of hurting the other on purpose – for having such a calm and toned down kink on her list of experiments for the week. Peridot had shot back that the light bondage was only there for the sake of making it look like they were _really_ trying something new, and her fiancee had laughed, but no bad blood was passed between them. There was even an unspoken agreement that some vanilla sex was in a small amount of demand for the moment, especially considering their last two experiments would be rather... intense, in more ways than one. Physically, and probably emotionally and psychologically as well, and the thrum of excitement was absent but would probably be picked back up after they spent a day being calm.

The two had actually managed to get a lot done in the day leading up to it, a certain air of relaxation settling over the both of them without hefty anticipation for their nightly acts. They managed to book a day for their wedding at the beach, got ahold of a judge that would perform the ceremony, and decided on days when they would go out dress shopping with their first ladies (both of them kind of wanted to keep the tradition of not letting one's spouse see them until the actual wedding ceremony, as they thought it was one of the least ridiculous).

Even as the day wore on and the afternoon melted into a calm and quiet evening, Peridot was a bit amused and a lot touched by how romantic Lapis tried to make everything. She'd tried to cook – mac and cheese, because the blonde was the better cook of the two but she didn't want her to do anything, claiming that they might as well carry through the entire day and pamper her – and after dinner, the bedroom was lit up by nice smelling candles scattered around the end tables and the dresser.

The gesture was nice – okay, maybe a little better than nice. It had been a while since they aimed for _romantic_ while having sex, and with the huge amount of new things being tried it was lovely to slow down and revisit their old habits. Even just laying under Lapis was enough to make Peridot's heart swell at the moment, and she wanted to kiss her – so she did, leaning up on her elbows in order to tilt her head and press her lips against her fiancee's in a tender yet passionate kiss. The younger woman rested her hands against Lapis' hips as they slowly made out, occasionally dragging the pads of her fingers up her lover's bare midriff and receiving giggles in response.

“We're dorks,” Peridot commented, muffled by her partner's lips as she spoke.

“That's why we're so perfect together,” the older woman responded in a teasing tone before gently nipping at the blonde's lower lip, making her squeal in surprise. They had been moving slowly enough that the use of teeth had been unexpected, but not particularly unwelcome. “But I guess that's mostly you, huh? You're so smart and amazing and I'm lucky to have you.”

The compliment made Peridot's cheeks heat up; she knew that she had requested to be praised while they did this, but the tone that Lapis used was just so sincere that it was almost _too_ flattering. More kisses were pressed to her sternum and neck, and she gasped slightly when another light nip was administered to the side of her neck. “Hey, I thought we were going to be nice and gentle with each other tonight,” she commented in a tone that was meant to be pouty, though she wasn't particularly angry or put off by the actions. She was actually turned on rather easily by biting, so this was more of a help or a progress than anything else.

“I can be gentle with you and still bite,” Lapis responded, her voice faintly sultry as she lightly pecked the blonde's cheek and began traveling further down with her kisses. Peridot shivered slightly, delighted by every little brush of her fiancee's fingers and peck of her lips. Her eyes were half lidded when she opened them to watch the older woman move further down, and she couldn't really deny that it was exceedingly attractive to watch her body be treated with such care by such a beautiful woman. Then she scolded herself lightly for being so mushy, but before her thoughts could wander into a different place she was cut off by a kiss pressed against her slit and gave a surprised gasp.

Lapis was skilled when it came to giving oral with all her experience, and within moments Peridot was a moaning mess as her fiancee gently massaged her folds and clit with her tongue. The younger of the two got the feeling that she would cum just from that, but before she got the chance Lapis gently rested her hands on either of her hips and shifted, wrapping her lips around her clit and gently easing two fingers into her waiting heat. Peridot gave a shaky moan, her body relaxing as a gentle pace was picked up and she rested her head back against the pillows.

Her fiancee wasn't normally so gentle, but the blonde found that slow exploitation of all her sensitive spots accompanied by gentle sucking and flicking of her clit was about as pleasurable as when they went at it roughly like a couple of animals, if not even more so. She found herself climaxing within just a few minutes, with a deep cross between a sigh and a moan instead of the usual scream as she melted into her bed, the love of her life gently stroking her folds and murmuring about how wonderful she was as she came down from the high.

“So beautiful,” the older woman commented quietly as she gently pulled Peridot into her arms, and the blonde melted into her fiancee's hold. “I love you so, so much, Peridot Olivine. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, adorable, and lovable woman in the world, and I'm so lucky to have you.”

“Are you trying to make up for the fact that you didn't do much talking while you were going at it?” the younger of the two asked in an amused tone – one thing about going easy, not as much energy had been used up and she wasn't horribly exhausted. She probably could even go for another round as soon as she had come down completely from her high and was back to being wet and waiting again. “Because you're going to have to do another round where you're talking a _lot_ to make up for it.”

Lapis snorted, but it wasn't an offended snort, so Peridot supposed that her banter had been somewhat well received. “Well, I was kind of busy sucking on your clit, so I couldn't have talked. But I would be more than happy to spoil you a little further, my dear,” she spoke in a tone that made the blonde blush, pressing a light kiss just behind her ear, and Peridot could feel her heart turn into a useless goo at the bottom of her chest. “Are you okay for another round right now, or should we wait a little while and see how you feel later?”

Well, thinking about it was sort of exciting her further, so the blonde got the feeling that she could handle some more immediately. “I'm okay now,” she responded in a tone that was almost a little too eager, eyes brightening as she watched her fiancee. “But keep going slow – I think that actually feels a little better than going at it really rough, if that makes any sense. And, um, make sure you don't use your mouth so you can keep the compliments coming.” She felt a little silly making all these requests, but she couldn't particularly help it. She knew what she wanted and damn if she wasn't going to get it. “If, um, all that's okay with you.”

“Hey, it's your night, Peri. I'm here merely to spoil you,” Lapis responded, pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek, and the blonde was about to respond – but was cut off when she felt her fiancee gently press two fingers back into her entrance, letting out a soft moan instead of the intelligent sentence that she had been trying to plan. The older woman immediately picked up a slow and careful pace, and Peridot moaned slightly as she leaned her head against her fiancee's shoulder.

Lapis held her carefully as she gently crooked her fingers into Peridot's g-spot, making her moan and squeak every time. A thumb was pressed against her clit and the younger of the two shuddered with a shaky groan. “You're so beautiful and smart and kind,” her fiancee murmured into her ear as she was fingered gently, free hand reaching around to gently tweak and play with her nipple. “You are the closest thing to perfect that humanity has ever known, Peridot, and I am so glad that we're together. I'm so glad that we're going to get married. I love you.”

The blonde opened her mouth to respond, but before she could formulate any words her clit was pressed particularly forcefully and her small scream was caught in a kiss was her body shuddered, her walls clenched, and her second orgasm hit her. Lapis broke out of their kiss to let her breathe and murmured sweet nothings into her ear as her climax was milked to the very last drop, legs twitching and heavy breaths heaving her chest. It didn't take her long to calm down, and when she did she was pretty tired, leaning completely against her fiancee – the first thing she noticed through the pleasant haze of her mind was that the candles had gone out in the hour or so they'd been together in bed.

“You're amazing,” the blonde murmured as she huddled against the bluenette, allowing the older woman to wrap a blanket around the both of them and press a kiss against the top of her head. She purred slightly, pleased with the affection.

“Mm, I'm only amazing towards those who are equally amazing.” Lapis gave her a grin before allowing silence to envelope them once more, the peace of the night settling in the form of a heavy blanket. Peridot couldn't help but yawn, burrowing into her fiancee's shirt and closing her eyes as she appreciated the warmth that would probably turn into agonizing heat as soon as she could actually register temperature changes.

“Tired?”

“Obviously.”

“Well, it _is_ getting pretty late, but I was just about to get up and get us both some ice cream to finish the night off right.” Peridot was almost embarrassed by how quickly she perked up and forgot about being sleepy at the mention of the sweet treat. “Oh, what, do you want some now?”

The blonde nodded eagerly, and Lapis snickered before giving her a quick peck on the nose and sliding out of bed. As she watched the bluenette walk out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind her, Peridot had only a moment to contemplate how thoroughly in love she was and how nice it was that they could be so domestic and casual with each other.

Yes, this had indeed been the perfect break from their nice week together. The blonde was glad that she had agreed to taking time off, and she was glad that Lapis had suggested it in the first place.

 


	8. Saturday - Lapis - Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about delays, i kinda burnt myself out by writing too much and i havent been horribly comfy with smut the last few days for some reason :/

Peridot was seriously concerned that Lapis would be hurt in some way by Saturday's kink, which she thought was kind of sweet and which was a serious concern. It was a step up from regular erotic asphyxiation, actually choking her and holding her underwater while she was roughly fucked – there were so many serious safety concerns involved that her fiancee had put her foot down and announced that they were going to tone it down a notch and just choke her instead. Lapis had argued slightly and gotten water back into the picture, but in the form of a showerhead instead of in the form of legitimately putting her life in danger. The older of the two made a comment about how that was kind of lame, and her fiancee had told her that tomorrow's sex would probably make up for it.

As soon as she was being pinned to the wall of the shower by the blonde, though, Lapis found it kind of hard to be disappointed. Her neck was going to be bruised as hell later by all the hickeys being left against it by her fiancee – that would even be showing by the time she went back to work on Tuesday, but she really didn't give a shit, too busy being turned on and having her mind clouded to truly notice or care. Damn, it was too easy for Peridot to get her all worked up. They knew each other's bodies too well, to the point that all of her sensitive spots were excessively easy to target.

“Mm, you're getting wet already,” the younger woman commented simply, and Lapis was about to open her mouth and respond, but was cut off when her fiancee drove her knee between her legs. What was meant to be a snarky reply came out as a strangled gasp, and Lapis desperately tried to prevent herself from grinding against her lover's knee – she wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to be obedient when she was the submissive one in their endeavors. She wasn't horribly experienced with it, which was probably the reason it vexed her so. Peridot was usually too timid and awkward to dom when they were just doing their regular thing, but now that they were experimenting and the kinks called for it, the blonde was perhaps worryingly good at filling the role. There was probably some psychological reasoning behind either of their newfound preferences, but honestly, the bluenette didn't want to get into it when her fiancee's leg was between her own and she was pinned against the wall.

Peridot's fingers wandered to the sensitive area of her upper thighs just beside her womanhood, making her shudder. She found herself breathing heavily as skilled fingers traced her sensitive folds, gathering up some of the wetness that had gathered there as their owner left a kiss on the side of her neck. “Damn, Lazuli, you just keep getting easier to turn on,” the blonde spoke in a tone that she supposed was meant to be condescending but mostly came off as impressed.

“Well, I have a very skilled nerd working her mouth and fingers, what do you expect?” Lapis responded despite it becoming harder to find words; all she really wanted to do was beg and plead for her fiancee to speed up. Luckily, she didn't have to wait very long, as Peridot gently slipped her fore and middle fingers into her opening. Lapis let out a soft sound that turned into a long groan, resting her head against the tiles of the shower as her beloved gently scissored her fingers and kissed her neck. The younger woman knew exactly how to work her hands, carefully crooking her fingers against the bluenette's g-spot in order to make her moan and sigh.

It took a little longer than expected for the blonde to pick up the pace, turning her slow gentleness into a vicious and quick flurry of thrusting and scissoring and curling her fingers without even needing to be encouraged by Lapis. She wasn't complaining, though – she liked it rough, especially when Peridot was the one delivering. The older of the two felt a heat of need pick up in her gut, and was about to breathe that she needed a little more when her fiancee suddenly stopped.

Lapis glared harshly as her breathing slowly evened out and the blush disappeared from her face, the edge of her orgasm dying away and leaving only wet and burning want in its place. “Why'd you stop?” she demanded in a tone that was a bit more hardened and angry than she had initially intended, more than a little frustrated by how she had been left hanging even though she knew that Peridot wasn't about to just leave her alone in the bathroom or something.

“Because you were about to cum so soon, and I'm not even done with you yet,” the blonde responded in a purring tone that made a blush reappear on Lapis' face – the power must have finally been settling into Peridot's mind, and that was probably a good thing, because she'd be a bit less nervous and ask for a bit less reassurance. Not that either of those were good things, but the first few times the younger woman had topped it had gotten a little old and the mood had worn off after the tenth question about whether she was really completely comfortable with it.

Lapis was removed from her thoughts rather easily by her fiancee pressing their lips together softly. The older of the two shivered slightly and parted her lips as Peridot held her close – Lapis moaned softly as her beloved cupped her breasts from behind, gently kneading the soft flesh and tweaking her nipples. The bluenette found herself breathing heavily within just a few moments; her lover certainly knew what felt nice and what to do to get her worked up and desperate. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the blonde reaching and taking hold of the showerhead until it was nudged between her legs; without even thinking about it, she spread them wide.

When Peridot turned on the water, she was hardly ready, letting out a surprised squeal as she was penetrated and her clit was stimulated by a steady, constant stream of water. The blonde angled the showerhead just right so that it would stimulate her just enough to be overwhelming but not an overload, and Lapis reached around to hold onto her fiancee with a strong grip because she was sure that if it wasn't for the steady arm around her abdomen she would've fallen down by now.

Peridot bit down on her neck while massaging the showerhead over her already soaked folds, the rough surface brushing against Lapis' clit as well and making her whine and squeal. With how worked up she had already been and her fiancee's relentlessness in pushing her towards release, it didn't take the bluenette very long to come with a screech of the younger's name that devolved into a very long and very low moan.

She shuddered as she was milked to completion, Peridot gently kissing her neck as she was eased down to the cold floor of the bathtub. Lapis was already worked up enough that she was immediately ready for another round, though she was somewhat confused when the blonde didn't immediately do something; with furrowed brows, the older of the two watched as her fiancee reached over the edge of the tub and pulled out a very thick and very long object; due to her hazy mind, she was confused for a moment, but it didn't take her very long to recognize that her beloved was holding the double ended dildo that they had ordered.

Lapis was exceedingly cooperative as she spread her legs wide; she was already wet enough that one end of the toy could be pushed into her entrance without much of a problem, but seemingly just to be careful, as always, Peridot rubbed a coat of lube onto the object before pressing it against the older woman's slit. Lapis shuddered and let out a soft groan as she was stretched and filled, a heavy gasp leaving her until she was at her limit of how much she could hold; a whining groan left her at the slight pain that came with being stretched so much.

Peridot must have been even more aroused than she was, because the younger of the two slipped onto the opposite end of the toy without problem and with a long moan. Lapis leaned her head back and groaned, both of them getting used to the toy before the blonde began rocking her hips. Now that movement had begun, there was even slight pain as she adjusted the rest of the way, but that was quite quickly pushed out of the front of her mind but the overwhelming shockwaves of pleasure up and down her spine... and her mind was hazed over completely when her fiancee reached down and took hold of either side of her neck, effectively cutting off her airflow.

Not that Lapis had much of a problem with that – if anything, it heightened the experience, and she let out a faint gurgling sound as the younger woman pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Even with her orgasm building up so much, its arrival was quick enough that it took her by surprise, a strangled screech leaving the older of the two. Peridot was considerate enough to remove her hold as she came, and the bluenette rode out her orgasm with a long series of gasps and whines – she barely noticed when the blonde followed suit, groaning and rocking harder above her.

They calmed down at about the same time, and with heavy breaths Lapis noticed that Peridot was pulling off the dildo and gently removing it from her afterwards. The older of the two was essentially a wet noodle, incapable of most movement and coherent thought, the only thing she could really notice being the soreness beginning to blossom between her legs as Peridot picked her up with surprising strength and removed her from the tub.

“You okay?” the younger woman asked, carrying her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Lapis could only grunt in response, and Peridot snorted and rolled her eyes. “That's not an answer, but I'll assume it means yes.” Well, that was correct, so the bluenette supposed that she could stop talking for now. She was worn out as all hell, and as soon as she was laid down on the bed and her fiancee settled next to her she huddled up against the warm body of her beloved and closed her eyes.

Peridot said something, but she couldn't really hear it, too close to unconsciousness to respond as the world went black and she tumbled into her dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated. My NSFW Tumblr is lapislazusin.


End file.
